Let $z$ and $w$ be complex numbers such that $|z| = 1$ and $|w| = 3$. If $|z+w| = 2$, what is $ \left | \frac{1}{z} + \frac{1}{w} \right|$?
Answer: We simplify the desired expression \[
\left | \frac{1}{z} + \frac{1}{w} \right| = \left | \frac{w+z}{wz} \right|.
\]Now, using the fact that $|ab| = |a|\cdot |b|$ and $|a/b| = |a|/|b|$, we substitute in the values for the magnitudes given in the problem: \[
\left | \frac{w+z}{wz} \right| = \frac{|w+z|}{|w|\cdot|z|} = \frac{2}{(1)(3)} = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}.
\]